Lucy's story and saving the world, my style
by Golden.Eyed.Wonder.-'-1995
Summary: This is before X-men 3 and the cure has not been created. One year ago Lucy's best friend disappeared and his parents wont explain why, but now that a Headmaster from a school that she has never heard of before, secrets are discovered.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is the re-done version. :) R&R

_Just another day,_ I thought unhappily_, and still no Sam, its been about a year, but I will find him. I have to. _

Sam is my best friend. We grew up together, well until the start of the school term last year. That's when he disappeared, his parents just say that he's gone to a special boarding school in America for under-achievers, and that he can't come home for any vacations because they can't afford it and he prefers it there. I know thats a lie though. He's smart, he use to get almost full marks in every test, but when I pointed this out to his parents they said that the school told him otherwise and kicked him out, but I don't think this is the reason. I know the _real _reason.

He is special. He has a… gift, I guess you can call it. Anything he touches unlocks, whether it's a diary lock or high security locked door. He can lock it after too, but not just things that already have locks on. Anything. That isn't it though. He can also camouflage, disappear into the back round, and no-one can see him, its incredible really. The last time I saw him he do it was only because he was angry about something. Well, not just something, his ex-girlfriend broke up with him, saying that him and I acted more like a couple and tried to make him pick between her or me. He said that I was a better and a nicer person. She didn't really like that so she dumped him. I think that his power has changed now, I think it's stronger, but of course how should I know I haven't seen him for a year.

I think I have a gift too, but I'm not really sure what it is and I have only done it a couple of times by accident. I have talked to birds, any animals really but birds are easiest. And they talk back, but that isn't all because I have been able to do that all my life. Also after Sam… left I turned into some thing else for a little while. A week is a little while, isn't it? I think what I turned into wasn't human, I think I turned into a hawk. I have done that a couple of times since then and I keep practising, I'm getting better I think. I can some times do it when I want to, instead of just whenever I get really angry. When I was a hawk for a week, I met some other hawks. They looked after me, they still do really if I'm being honest, they're always somewhere near me. They're my flock. Part of my family, kind of. Or at least I wish they really were.

"Lucy? Lucy? Are you awake?" Mom called up the stairs.

"Yes, Mom, I'm up." I called back sighing.

"Good. Remember that Professor Xavier is coming today to talk about you having a place in his gifted and talented school over in America. That would be good, wouldn't it?" Mom said from just outside my door.

"Yes Mom." I said getting annoyed.

I don't know why they even want me. I'm not gifted or talented, really. I'm getting a level 7 in most subjects, which isn't that great, its just normal. They're coming at three and its only eleven now, but mom wants me to be up and showered and changed when they get here even though they're just going to speak to my parents alone for a bit to talk about my scholarship, which I don't even know why I am getting I'm not at all smart really.

I swung my legs off the bed and walked out my door, grabbing my towel off the banisters as I walked past it on my way to the bathroom. I turn on the shower and climbed inside, dropping my towel on the floor. I sat on the floor of the shower letting the hot water relax my muscles which were all tense from the worrying that mom was making me do about the scholarship and the school. Downstairs I could hear my mom start hovering, I don't know why she wants the house to look so nice, its not like they are going to come around and inspect the kitchen or my room, which she's made me tidy, for dust, are they? I carefully and slowly shampooed and condition my hair, then stepped out the shower and turned it off. I looked at the clock above the mirror. 12:02. Wow, that was a long shower, they are coming in just 3 hours. Well, dang it, that's got me worried again. I brushed my hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail, wrapped a towel around me and walked to my room. I was looking for clothes in my cupboards under my bed when my eyes caught a picture of Sam and me that was hanging up on my notice board that I had hung all the pictures of us on. The one that had caught my eye was one were we had just gone into town and were messing about on the statues of the cows, I was leaning off it and Sam was supporting me. One of his arms was around my back and the other one was under me, we both looked so happy and carefree then. I walked across and touched the picture gently with my fingertips.

"I miss you Sam. You know I do." I whispered as a single tear fell down my cheek.

"Lucy, what are you doing in there? You have to get ready and help me tidy the kitchen and make sure we have everything ready. You **will** be getting this scholarship, if I've got anything to do about it." Mom shouted loudly from downstairs in the kitchen.

"Why don't you get dad to help? _He's _just sitting down there watching racing. Lewis Hamilton isn't even winning he's fifth." I could hear mom bustling around in the kitchen, whilst dad sitting on the sofa watching the race, and eating Poppets.

Yes, I could, in fact, hear him putting them into his mouth and chewing them. I have **very **good hearing, I could hear most things really, like I just heard mom sigh and ignore me. Oh well, it doesn't matter really.

I searched my wardrobe for a long sleeved baggy top and baggy tracksuit bottoms which I seemed to live in these days but it appeared that mom had thrown them out. Its not that I don't like wearing short sleeved clothes and skirt or dresses, because I do, just not in public. If I get angry sometimes feathers shoot out of my skin, which can't be right, but I am use to it now. Before, at the start of the year, when I got angry I would turn into an animal. Normally a hawk, I don't know why, but they are my favourite so that might be it. My parents don't know about it and I plan to keep it that way. They don't like … abnormalities, I guess you could say. They don't like things that are not the way they should be. They don't like me much, I know that for sure. I have heard them arguing about me before, saying that there was something wrong with me, that I wasn't normal, that I should be more girly and wear a skirt and be like everyone else. But I'm not. I'm different, I know that for sure. I have _**very **_good sight, smell and hearing, and maybe the fact that I can turn into an animal might be a bit of a give away. I finally picked out a sleeveless blue top and a long sleeved dark blue hoodie to go over the top and a pair of black stretchy leggings. I stepped into them and then put some make up onto my face, to please my mom. She was always telling me to dress girlier or to put on some make up or wear a skirt but I never really listened too much, but today I wanted the scholarship almost as much as my mom wanted it for me. Finally I put my locket that I always wear on my neck. It had a picture of Sam and me in it, the last picture I took of us before he left.

" Lucy, get down here right now! You must be ready now its one o'clock. They are going to be here soon." My mother was shrieking at me.

I sighed. " Coming mom. "

I walked silently down the stairs, when I reached the second step I looked around. No one could see the stairs or me. I took a deep breath and leapt. I easily cleared the stairs and landed silently, in a crouch. I straightened up quickly and walked into the kitchen.

"Did you want me?" I asked mom.

She was facing the other way rooting around in the fridge; she jumped when she heard me. "Oh Lucy, I didn't hear you dear. Come and help me make this bread, I'm sure the instructions are in here somewhere. How long am I meant to put it in the oven?" she said without turning around.

I sighed again, mom and her legendary cooking skills, oh wait she had none. "Your not, mom, you put it in the bread machine. That's why you bought it. Give it here." I rolled up my sleeves of my hoodie and walked forwards to grab the bread off her. I grabbed the bread machine forwards and dropped the bread in and set the timer turning it on. Whilst I was doing this mom was scrutinising my outfit.

" Do you have to wear that big jumper? I bought you a nice pink dress. Why don't you wear that? And why those leggings? What about a nice skirt? I bought you one last week, it had nice pink flowers on." Mom asked as if she actually thought I would wear anything like that.

" I like wearing this mom, but if it makes you happy." I took off the hoodie showing my blue tank top that she had bought for me ages ago.

"See," she said triumphantly, "that looks better."

That was about the best compliment I could get from my mom.

" I don't see why you don't wear that kind of thing more often." She continued, " I mean, its not like your that fat, and your not really short, so you could probably look ok in most clothes…"

She continued blabbing on whilst I just blocked out the noise. I looked at the calendar that was hanging on the fridge door. It was only a month until school is meant to start, so I presume that the head teacher was coming to look for students for next year. So I would have to put up with another year of no chance of finding Sam, but maybe if I went to this school I could find Sam. From what I've heard so far both schools are in America, so how hard can it be to find the one that Sam's in.

"Lucy can you pass me the fruit bowl? I need to fill it with the new fruit I bought this morning." Moms voice drifted through my thoughts.

I picked up the fruit bowl and passed it to mom who was standing by the blender cutting up fruit and dropping them in.

"What do you want for lunch, Lucy? It's almost two so you will have time to cook something for yourself. "

" Can I make myself some pizza mom?"

"Sure, ask your dad if he wants any though. Surely you would prefer a nice healthy smoothie?" She didn't mind me cooking for myself as long as I offered dad some so she wouldn't have to cook.

"No, not really. Dad do you want pizza? Your usual?" I called through to him.

"Yeah, sure. Bring it in when its cooked." He called back whilst yawning.

"'Kay. " I mumbled to myself more than anyone else.

"Honestly I don't know how you hear him. I couldn't." Mom said quietly to her self.

I grabbed out the spare pizza dough I made yesterday and made two pizzas, both the same size. Even though I eat like a pig I have stayed solidly at six and a half stone for a year now. I spread the tomato sauce onto the pizzas, covered them thickly with cheese, put mine into the oven, then dropped the meats onto my dads pizza and put his also into the oven. I picked up one of my books up off the side that I had read loads before, in the nights I no longer could sleep during. I don't need sleep any more, I just don't get tired. Some times at night I go up to see my flock, then catch up with them for a bit, then come down and do home work or read. I'm getting pretty good homework grades now, which I guess is a good thing. I had just got stuck into the book when the timer went off making me jump. I grabbed dad's pizza out of the oven and put it on a plate for dad. I grabbed a knife as I walked out of the room.

"Breads done, mom. Pizza's up da." I told him walking into the adult's room.

"Excellent." He smiled. " Hey, why don't you grab your pizza and come in here to watch the end of the race with me?" He lowered his voice. "I'm sure you want to get out of your mom's way." He said still smiling.

I laughed. " Sure, Sure, Dad. Thanks, give me a sec."

I went back to the kitchen, of which my mother was now scrubbing franticly, and grabbed the scissors and my pizza and went to watch the race with my dad. I finished my pizza quickly, having not eaten breakfast or much dinner the night before, and finished watching the race, snacking on the sweets dad had on the table. At quarter to three, mom came into the parents room and sat in the arm chair near us, but she quickly saw the empty plates and jumped up.

"Honestly, Lucy did you really eat that whole pizza your self and all those sweets?" She asked with a sigh.

"Yes mom I did actually." I answered annoyed that she was fussing over my food again.

She just sighed and walked out holding both the plates in her hands.

"They will be here in fifteen minutes, get ready Lucy, go and put on a skirt or something." Mom said as she walked back into the room.

I looked at the clock, it was ten to three. I needed my hoodie to cover it up so if I got annoyed, it wouldn't be too obvious, not like… feathers coming out of my skin. That wouldn't be too great. Especially seeing as I am meeting the head teacher and one of the teachers. Mr Xavier and Miss Munroe. What kind of names are they?

I grabbed my hoodie out of the kitchen and pulled it over my head. I checked my hair as I went back into the adult's room. It was relatively neat for once. When I got there, I saw mom sitting, fiddling nervously in the armchair.

"Yeah, well, I'm going upstairs." I told mom as I ran silently up the stairs.

I heard her sigh and shake her head.

I went into my room and closed my door. Perched on my windowsill was Luke, he is one of hawks in my flock.

"You alright there?" he called at me.

" Yup, yup. You?" I said back to him.

I sat down on my bed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good. The flock say hi and hope to see you again soon." He said as he flew to perch on my shoulder.

I always had one or another perched on me. I've managed to tell my mom that our class at school have trained two to be able to stay in a house and that we have to look after them for a bit. I was shocked when she actually believed me and let me have one sit on my shoulder sometimes.

"Yeah tell them sorry and I've been really busy. You know about the scholarship thing don't you?" I asked him.

"Yeah good luck today. And remember, where ever you go the flock will follow." He said to me seriously.

I then heard a voice outside.

"This house, Storm. This one is going to be special."

* * *

Okay, so I haven't changed much but R&R with some suggestions to make it better :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2.**_

Our heads snapped up.

"Who?" Lucias asked.

"They were talking about… us?" I asked

"No. Not us. You." he said.

I was wordless. "How?"

"How do I know? Well… that was the same voice that… um… went to get …um. Sam." He said finally.

"What?!" I shrieked.

They had described that the voice sounded a bit like that, but I never expected to hear it again.

"Lets check with the flock?" he said it as a question. "Well that is if you can transform again. You should be able to, shouldn't you?"

"I'll try. " I tried to remember what happened last time.

I thought of me as my hawk form and closed my eyes taking a deep breath. I felt the air around me shimmer as fire coursed through my body. I opened my eyes and flapped my wings, taking off from my bedroom floor.

"Lets go!" I flew straight out the window and I felt Lucias fall into my second's position. I flew up to the rest of the flock; everyone was there except from Alice and Mairy, they were guarding the house to tell me if they saw the head master that was coming.

"Ok, Jasper, Edward, anyone? What's going on anyone? Who said that?" I asked confused.

" From what I know, as who that man called himself last time with… um Sam, it is Charles Xavier." Edward said as he hovered in thirds position as Jasper took seconds from Lucias.

Alice's cry echoed through the air.

" Go! Go! Go!" Mairy cried as she flew towards me.

I shot at my open window, just as the doorbell rang, and Lucias followed me again. I closed my eyes and thought back to my human self, once again the air shimmered and I stepped out of my hawk self and checked my hair in the mirror.

"Oh, hello you're here. " I heard mom say from down stairs.

"Hello, I am Professor Charles Xavier, and this is Professor Munroe. We are teachers at the academy. We would like to offer her a full scholarship there." Said the low voice from downstairs.

"Oh, yes, yes, come in, come in." I heard mom stutter.

Coming from downstairs I could her my mother talking about my grades and my school, I sighed, if Sam was brought up I was going to get annoyed, I am so glad I have my hoodie.

"Lucy, dear, the Professor is here and wants to talk to you." Mom called to me up the stairs.

I pulled myself up off the bed; Lucias squawked a good luck at me as I opened the door.

"Thanks." I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

I skipped silently down the stairs, getting slightly nervous. I turned into the adults room and sitting in the room was a old, looking man, who I knew to be Professor Charles Xavier and a younger looking woman with dyed grey hair, she had a friendly expression on her face. From what I knew this was Miss Munroe.

"Hi." I said politely to them as I took a seat on one of the armchairs.

"Hello, my name is Charles Xavier, and this is Miss Munroe. We are teachers at the school you have been offered a place at." He informed me.

"Yes." I replied. "And you're the head master there."

Miss Munroe looked shocked.

"Yes. Well done. I am." Charles Xavier said to me before turning to my parents. "Maybe I should talk to Lucy alone about my school, to see if she will be accepted to come in September. Storm, Why don't you go talk to Mr. and Mrs. Swift about the classes."

"Shall we go in to the kitchen?" Mom asked Miss Munroe politely.

"Sure."

They all stood and left the room.

Mr Xavier turned to me. "You have a gift, Lucy."

How did he know about my... gift?

"Lucy. Its ok. There are others like us. They are at my school for the gifted." He continued.

"What is your gift?" I couldn't help myself asking.

He looked at me, then looked across at the metal coffee table. It rose slowly into the air, then sunk again.

"And you can read minds." I stated.

He smiled. "How did you realise?"

How did I know? Sam. He has a gift too. Or at least last time I saw him he did. He could read minds and put thoughts of his own into them. He had done that to me a couple of times before he … left.

"So you have learnt to recognize it. Good. Now, do you want to show me your gift?" He looked inquiringly at me, but didn't ask about Sam.

"Ok." I took at deep breath and thought of me in my hawk form. I felt the air shimmer and opened my eyes. He was still looking at me, but he didn't look too shocked.

"You can transform? Is it just into a hawk?"

I think I will try a ... Oh I don't know.

"Why not try a Dog or a cat?" He asked after hearing my thoughts.

Ok, ok, a dog. I immediately thought of a pure black, large, dog and took a deep breath. The air shimmered again and i opened my eyes to see him looking down on me.

"Do you want to change back into your human form so we can talk about your schooling?"

I concentrated on my human form and turned back a lot easier than ever before. I opened my eyes, looking up at the Professor slightly nervously.

"Ok, so what are we going to do about it?" I asked feeling slightly worried.

"Well with that gift you have obviously go to my school, but I would like to know one thing, so you will be safe; who is this Sam that everyone keeps thinking about?" He asked seeming to know but wanting to hear my answer, I felt my heart tear into a million pieces as the memory of Sam leaving tore though me,as it did every time anyone said anything about Sam.

"My **_Best_** friend." I answered shortly.

He paused obviously waiting for more. "What happened to him?"

It was then I realised everything. "I don't know, but you do." He looked confused. "Where is Sam Park?" I spat out, clenching my teeth, trying to hold on to my human form and not turn into a hawk or have feathers burst out of my skin as thats what happened when I got annoyed usually.

A spark of recognition flicked through his eyes. "Now, Lucy, calm down."

Hearing him trying to calm me down but not denying know anything got me so annoyed I felt feathers burst out of my skin and something burst out of my back.

"Lucy-" He got cut off by my Mother entering the room.

"Do you want some tea-" Then she saw me and dropped to the ground, her eyes rolling back.

I felt the feathers and what ever it was on my back snap back, as I ran to her side.

"Mom? Mom? Are you ok?" I asked as she stirred.

Her eyes fluttered open. "What ... are... you?" She asked weakly, looking disgusted.

"I believe that she is a mutant." Professor Xavier said in a level tone as he wheeled over.

She sat up slowly, turned to me and snarled, " Get out of my house, freak!"

I was shocked. "I have no where to go!"

"I don't care! Your a freak! Go find Sam, you deserve each other!"

I was speechless.

"Go now or I'm calling the police!"

"Lucy you can come with us. Storm! Go help her pack." Professor Xavier shouted and I saw Storm run out of the kitchen and toward the stairs.

I looked across at my mom, who was holding the phone and looking at me with a completely disgusted look on her face. I knew she would call the police if I gave her a chance, so I ran for the stairs and leapt up them easily, in just two steps. I sprinted into my room where Storm was at my drawers opening them. I pulled my hawk hip bag and my suitcase out and opened it. There was already clothes in my suitcase and food in my hawk bag, so I didn't have much to pack. Storm was pulling out clothes from the drawers ad shoving them in at random, I ran to my notice board and started quickly, but carefully, pulling off the pictures of Sam and me and through them in. I ran to my desk and grabbed my memories box and my scrap book of Sam and my friendship. I shoved them into the case and looked around my room, it looked strangely empty with everything I liked out of it. Except for two things, the one dress that mom had bought me that i like, and the teddy bear that Sam and me both had. I ran to me wardrobe folded up the dress and dropped it in on top, then grabbed the teddy bear and stuffed it into my hawk bag, which I had tightly around my waist, just incase I would have to fly. From downstairs I heard my mom say "Hello? Police? Yes, I need some one to come help. Its my daughter. I'm scared she's going to kill me." She finished dramatically.

"Storm. We need to go now! The police are coming!" I shrieked at her.

"Get to the black car out side. We have the jet in an air field ten minutes away."

"I know where it is." And with that I changed into a hawk and flew out the window.

I flew up to where my flock were waiting, and quickly explained what had happened.

"So, now you are going to America?" Alice asked.

"Alone?" Put in Jasper.

"No." Edward answered for me quietly.

"Yes." I corrected.

" Oh, Yeah? And who's gunna stop us if we wanna come?" Oliver challenged.

"Me." I snarled.

"Oh yeah? Good luck. You wouldn't hurt one of your flock, would you?" Edward flew to thirds position.

I thought about it realizing that time was running out. "Fine, I give up, but only if you all want to go."

Automatically all the flock chorused in agreement.

"They're in the car, we got to follow, the police are about five minutes away." Mairy, my offical watch, called looking down at the old black BMW which was backing out of the driveway.

"Come on, guys, lets go!" I called as I wheeled around.

I felt everyone fall into there positions as we flew over the houses, keeping an eye on the small black car. I could hear hushed conversations coming from it, which I ignored not liking to eavesdrop.

"Up ahead, along the road." Lucias called, making sure everyone could see the speeding police cars.

I was concentrating on ignoring the hushed conversations that I wasn't looking ahead so when I heard Lucias's call my head snapped up, my eyes automatically housing in on the three police cars, zooming past Xavier and Storm's car , at high speed. I looked around with my hawk vision, which was a lot better than human vision, and saw a large field with a jet like I've see before with a pilot sitting in the cock pit, talking into his headset.

"Field up ahead. That's where we're headed." I called back to my flock, feeling nervous. "Bank in to land."

We tilted our wings in, making huge circles dropping slightly as we went. In just the few times that I had been a hawk we had perfected it. We landed just as Storm and Professor Xavier got out of their car. They had parked it in a shabby power box that was actually a garage and Storm and Xavier were now walking, or in Xavier's case wheeling, over the grass towards me.

"Hey, guys, I'm going back to human now. Do you want to be inside or out of the plane? It might be long from England where ever we're headed." I asked turning back to them.

"Inside." Tasha called lazily.

"Yeah, your right. Xavier will let you in." I said a lot more confidently then I felt.

I turned back to a human easily, and turned to talk to Professor Xavier and Storm. "Is it ok if my flock come inside the plane?"

"If you are sure that they are coming." Xavier stated.

"They are." They let out squarks to agree with me and Tasha called out, jokingly.

"There had best be five star accommodations in there." Before flying into the plane.

"You ready?" Storm asked as Professor Xavier wheeled into jet.

"As I'll ever be." I answered and walked in looking around shocked.

There was a man, who looked slightly like a wolf, sitting in one of the seats. There was many seats in the jet, about six or seven, they looked comfy and had flying harnesses on them.

"Take a seat. We got to go. The police might be here soon." The wolfish guy told me.

I sat down in the seats and looked across at my flock who were all seated carefully, preparing for take off, _I am so glad that they can all understand that from the little of english that I've taught them, _I thought as I strapped myself into the seat.

After a smooth ascent, and wolf-dude stopped looking so pale, he turned to me and started speaking.

"I'm Wolverine, nice to meet you Lucy." He smiled slightly.

I then realized that they probably knew all about me, so I wouldn't have to go through all the usual greeting.

"What kind of a name's 'Wolverine'?" I asked, smirking.

"Name's Logan. I'm a teacher at the school." He challenged, raising his eyebrows.

"Ohho, scary." I muttered under my breath, sarcastically.

He smirked. "And don't you know it."

I burst out laughing then, not being able to contain myself any more, and I was shocked when they all started laughing along.

After we all had finally finished laughing Logan said. "You know, Kid, your the first one to try that. You sound like a decent person. So what's all the talk about some Sam guy?"

I closed my eyes, trying to regain my mask that I hide behind ever since ... **_He_** left.

"A friend." I almost whispered. He was more than a friend, he was my _best _friend, I had known him all my life. When we were younger, we even planned our wedding.

"Oh." Logan dropped it then, I wasn't sure if it was because of my reaction or because of the look Storm had given him.

There was a few minutes of silence then Professor Xavier said.

"Lucy, I'm sure your tired. Why don't you try to get some sleep? I know you haven't been sleeping well lately."

"No thank you." I said tightly, the small cabin was making me claustrophobic.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make." With that he wheeled off into a small room just off the main room that I hadn't even realized was there before.

My flock were perched around my chair carefully, looking at me. I quietly whispered some words of comfort and told them to try to sleep, it will be a long fly. I unbuckled my seatbelt and walked over to the small window, staring out of it, confused by how fast we were flying over the strangely calm waters. I continued to stare, unmoving, for what felt like only a short amount of time when Storm called me.

"Lucy, we are going to be landing in a few minutes. Can you strap in again, please?"

I walked silently back to my seat, aware that both Professor Xavier and Logan's eyes were on me, and woke up my flock.

I stared straight ahead of me until I felt the jet land on solid ground. As much as I hated to admit it, I was terrified about the new school and anxious to see if Sam was truly here. I walked quietly behind Storm, who was showing me around, not taking anything in until we reached a door to one of the classes. It had a window in the top and through it I could see the pupils, all looking fully absorbed in the lesson. I turned away, feeling sad as I saw how well they were all friends.

"Well, if you go up to your dorm, you will be sharing it with three other thirteen year old girls just like you, your timetable and everything including the suitcase should be on the bed. Let me just show you it now." Storm started climbing the stairs and I followed again.

I was wrapped up in my own thoughts until we reached a door, leading into a dorm, with a boy sitting on the bed, reading a book and facing the wall.

"Aren't you meant to be in lessons?" Storm asked him smiling.

"Is there any point, I already know it all. Don't I, Lucy? Then he turned around.

* * *

_Sorry about being late. Stupid new computer doesn't have word so I'm writing at school, I hope the chapter length makes up for the wait though._

_Review if you want. Still looking for a beta, any offers :)_

_Golden_Eyed_Wonder_

_Just remember, Midnight doesn't end at Midnight._


	3. AN: Sorry you guys

AN:

I know sorry I hate these too but I want to apologise for not updating in quite a while and I am redoing this story. It will be the same plot line just better written.

Thanks guys.


End file.
